


JuminxMC Good Ending Continued

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Good Ending Continued Series [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jumin Han Fanfiction, Jumin Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: The story isn't over yet. There are a lot of challenges and joys still to come for this new couple.





	1. Mending Bridges

***You can learn more about my writing on [my website](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/).

FFC-Reader Blossoms has won our Zen story giveaway and will be receiving a Zen Plastic Winking Emoji! Let’s get Juju started! ~Let’s Connect! FFC***

The party had been a smashing hit. Jaehee was already certain that it had brought in the highest donation numbers in RFA history by at least twice that of the last party, and she had barely been through the first portion of the ballots from the auction. On the one hand, I was beyond excited that the party had gone so well, and on the other, I was so focused on playing with my engagement ring and looking up in awe at my now fiancé’ to really be as effective of a host as I probably should have been. The rest of the night I was flustered and had difficulty answering some of the questions guests had for me every time Jumin slipped his arm around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

Somehow, it had all managed. Glam Choi and Sarah were officially going to be sued by the company, Jumin was free to marry me (even having proposed), and we could hold the party despite everything that almost tore it apart. V and Seven stepped out to have a talk, which was good, because Seven was really hurting and we didn’t understand what about. As much as I wanted to wait to hear from him after their talk, Jumin was taking me to his dinner with his father.

Mr. Chairman stood as we entered the dining room. I was beyond awed. From what Jumin had told me on the way over, this was his childhood home. Everything about it was…huge. The architecture almost made me think of being in a museum with marble everywhere. Right now, though, I was supposed to be paying attention as I was formally introduced to my father-in-law to be. Jumin bent to murmur softly in my ear, his deep tones sending a small shiver down my spine even though it was a perfectly innocent comment. “Relax, my lady.”

Jumin had to be nervous too though as we sat, I could tell by the way he kept fixing his cuff links. Mr. Chairman was the first to break the awkward dining silence after the initial greetings. “Did you have to humiliate me so publicly?” The way Jumin’s dark grey eyes flickered towards me before he cleared his throat, his posture so perfect I almost felt like it was breaking my own back, I knew he didn’t feel guilty about what he’d done, but he _did_ want his father’s approval, more than anything. “The way Glam Choi had gotten control over you, I knew it was the only way for you to see reason, and the only way that you would accept my fiancée’.”

I tried not to bunch the skirt of my designer dress as Mr. Chairman looked over at me. It was obvious how much finding out the truth had hurt. Jumin had told me he was always sad after one of his break-ups, but Mr. Chairman almost looked broken. “And what makes her so different? I can see she’s wearing a gown that you provided to her. There is no way that with the way she’s struggling to hold her silverware properly she was born into the higher classes.” That remark really stung, but I didn’t falter, letting Jumin do the talking for me. Family was incredibly important to him, and mending this bridge with his father was something _he_ needed to do.

“There is nothing that I have given her that she has asked for other than my love.” Jumin’s eyes fell on me again, causing my face to heat up slowly as he spoke. “MC has given me far more in her understanding and presence than I could ever give her in monetary goods, although she continues to attempt to refuse my gifts.” Mr. Chairman pushed back from his chair and stood again, looking between the two of us for a few moments. “I suppose that I have been an ignorant fool for a very long time, that my son was so good at choosing a woman and I was so good at choosing all of the wrong ones.”

His voice almost faltered, but he could carry on. “Jumin, my son, I am truly sorry for all of the pressure I put you under simply to please Glam. I turned you into an item to be married off as a business proposal and treated my company as though it was a toy rather than a collection of people whose lives depend on our company succeeding.” It almost felt wrong for me to be in the room as Jumin’s father nearly broke down. Jumin went to his father, and I was surprised to see them hug, but, he had always been close to his father and now that he was better at sharing his own emotions, it wasn’t unbelievable that their bond would only grow stronger.

***

The limo was spacious; Driver Kim silent behind the separation glass as I sat next to the man I loved. His tones were soft and deep as he read to me from the book he’d been reading me to sleep with for the past several days before he closed it as the limo came to a stop in front of what had been my apartment before I was trapped in Rika’s. “I wish that you could stay with me in my penthouse, but…the others are right. You deserve to go on dates and build our relationship the traditional way.”

Jumin had that way of making even what might sound robotic to some completely melt my heart. “You don’t need to worry. Once we’re married, you can come home to me every day, and until then, I’m still in your heart.” Lightly, I placed my hand on his chest only to have him take it away and brush his lips over the pads of my fingers. My heart jumped in my chest as he slowly opened those dark eyes, looking deep into my own. “I want to have you completely…but I know that I need to wait a little longer still. I love you, MC. I want to see you every single day. This is going to be very hard for me.”

The almost dejected look I could see on his face now made my heart clench. “I’ll miss you too.” Dinners and waking up in the mornings next to him had been a dream, even though I had been somewhat trapped because of how much he needed me at the time, I still wouldn’t have traded those moments for the world. Being apart after spending every minute of free time we had together was going to be difficult, but at least now we could start our relationship as an engaged couple the way they were supposed to happen. “Take me on a date soon.”

Check out my website for more. [ ~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	2. Commoner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and MC actually go on a date, their first official one since the party. The others put pressure on Jumin and it ends up becoming a commoner date.

Jumin sighed. He was glad that he had been preparing to leave far earlier than the date had needed, because now he'd had to wait for that report. He'd send someone out to get him a more 'casual' outfit for a commoner's date. His suit was apparently not going to cut it. It was a little reminiscent of how he'd dressed when he was younger, before he'd gotten his job at his father's company. The clothes were still designer, a simple shirt and pants. Would this make MC happy?

Sure, his lady was saying she didn't mind, but he didn't know enough about dating or treating a woman properly in a relationship. Flirting with them for business had been easy, but MC was far more important. Those women had never meant anything. In truth, it made him feel anxious whenever the other members suggested he wasn't treating MC like a normal woman. Of course, she wasn't just a normal woman, to him she was _exceptional,_ but he needed to do a good job of being a fiancé'.

***

It was nerve-wracking waiting for him to show up. Jumin had changed the plans completely, apparently. There was no reason for him to do so, but I understood. Our relationship hadn't started in the most conventional of ways, and he wanted to make sure he did things the right way. All I really wanted to do was spend time with him, but I was happy that he wanted to try so hard for me.

The movie theatre wasn't crowded for once, which was very confusing. It seemed that a lot of people were being turned away at the door by some big security guards and I couldn't help but think that perhaps my sweetheart had stepped beyond the bounds of a commoner date and had rented the entire theater. I sighed and shook my head. He just didn't understand what was really _standard_.

Finally, I saw him coming into the theater and it was such a surprise. "Jumin?" The smile on his face was so heart melting. I had never seen him in anything other than his pajamas and more professional wear. He looked absolutely fantastic. "MC." Jumin pulled me close and kissed me so deeply I thought my heart would burst before he broke it. "I hope the movie will be to your liking. I apologize for the last-minute changes, but I hope you will enjoy our time together tonight." Sometimes he was so incredibly formal, it was adorable. "Of course I will, I'm with you again." I saw some of that formality melt away. "I missed you so much."

It was a big change going from the nights we'd spent together at his penthouse and being read to sleep to now being apart again, and I think it was really affecting him. My fiancé' was a true sweetheart deep down, no one had just ever been fortunate enough to see it. Jumin complained about how sticky and ill kept the theater was, but that only made me giggle all the more at how adorable he was about these things.

The next part of the evening, Jumin promised to take me to a 'commoner meal' and that's how we ended up at whackdonalds. "This isn't exactly a date spot, darling." I was a little nervous explaining it to him, but he almost seemed relieved. "I don't think my nutritionist would have liked for me to eat any of the items on this menu, anyway." He had actually laughed nervously. My heart was _really_ going to burst. He ended up asking me where I would like to go, and we went to a nice local restaurant. Jumin had trouble finding things on the menu and the meal he ended up eating, of course he complained that it wasn't made of the same quality ingredients he was used to.

After having been eating the food that he did for several days, I had to say it certainly did warp your perspective on normal food. "My lady." I looked up as Jumin had spoken up, tilting my head. "Yes, Jumin?" Was he nervous? He was messing with his cuff links like he tended to do. "I know you agreed to marry me, but...would you agree to marrying me in three weeks?" Three weeks? How was that a decent amount of time? I just blinked at him for a little while, but then he started to speak again and my face was filling with blush.

"When I think of you being my wife, I am so happy, and I can't help but want to keep you with me, not because I am worried about you slipping away. I just want to keep you with me and come home to you at night." Jumin had clearly thought it through, it wasn't like when he'd kept me in his home because he was unstable. This wasn't a result of being afraid, bu twas a result of how much he loved. I had to be honest, I truly wanted to be with him as soon as possible too. I was just worried about one thing. "How are we going to plan a wedding that quickly? There's so much to do." Knowing that Jumin would probably have to invite hundreds of business guests alone as well as his family and the RFA, it was going to be a very big event.

Our faces were on magazines everywhere these days, and the only reason the paparazzi weren't where we were right now was because we'd come here as spur of the moment. There were plenty of restaurant goers who had taken pictures on their phones. Our engagement, my catching the 'most eligible bachelor' in Korea, had been a big moment especially with all of the Sarah drama, yes, our wedding would be a bit of a national event. Jumin just seemed to light up that I was actually considering it. "Don't worry about that. I'll hire the best wedding planners in the nation." Of course he would. I couldn't help the broad smile that broke across my face. "Then, of course I'll marry you as quickly as possible, Jumin."

***

The night had been an amazing one, and Jumin was reluctant as he dropped me off at my home. There were photographers outside which our bodyguards had to disperse before Jumin would even let me out of the car. He was so protective, and it only made me all the more flushed when he bent his head to give me a kiss. It lasted longer than I had expected, making me almost feel like I was in a romance movie. Jumin tucked my hair behind my ears gently before he sighed. "I must let you sleep now, but I will call you soon my darling." And by soon he meant as soon as he'd gotten home. Jumin even read me to sleep on the phone that night. I was beyond happy, and so was he.

Check out my website for more. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	3. Mother's Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it any of her business or is it a business proposal?

Jumin had invited me over to his penthouse to decorate and have dinner, with only a week and a half until our wedding, it felt like we needed some time to just be together, especially with all of the stress. I had arrived before him and gotten started looking around. Of course, a professional interior designer had been the one to decorate his home before, and there weren’t really any true touches of himself. He’d explained that everything had been chosen to give a calm atmosphere and prevent depression, but seeing how empty and cold it was of personal touches made me feel as though it served its purpose, sure, but it wasn’t making true impact on having a _home._

The door opened and I nearly wanted to run into his arms as I saw my handsome gentleman walk through the door, but restrained myself so as not to startle him, going to greet him with a huge smile. Jumin had flinched once when I went to hug him before he’d accepted it, apologizing and saying it was something about a memory that he didn’t wish to discuss. I just tried to focus on making sure I didn’t remind him of that again. “Welcome home, honey bunny.”

The smile that greeted me in response warmed my heart tremendously as he bent to press a kiss to my lips, making it last before pulling away. “I can’t wait to have you greet me like that every day. All the stress of my day has melted away in a matter of seconds.”

His stress relief would only last a few short moments before his phone went off. Jumin at first pulled it from his pocket, I suspected fully intending to hang up, but then he seemed to recognize the number, a look of shock on his face as he paused. He was just staring at the phone, his gray eyes wide. If it was important, he needed to pick up before they hung up. “Jumin, answer it. It’s okay.”

By the look on his face, it wasn’t exactly okay. I felt anxious. Why would the caller ID be disturbing him this much? I had seen him sigh and ignore a call, even from work, stating that if it was so important they would email him and he could deal with it that way, but I had never seen him behave like _this._ It was unsettling to say the least.

What was even more unsettling, Jumin picked up, slowly bringing the phone to his ear as his other hand went to undo his tie ever so slightly. “Hello, mother. To what do I owe this phone call?” _His mother?_ Did he mean his stepmother or? “It’s been two years since you last spoke to me, I hardly think that’s your place to give me or my future wife advice.”

The woman who hadn’t spoken to him in years. His birth mother. Why was she calling? Of course, she had been sent an invitation to our wedding, and that was the only thing I could think of. Maybe it was something innocuous like trying to butt in on the wedding planning? I had to hope that it wasn’t anything further than that.

Jumin turned, looking right into my eyes for a moment before his gaze flicked away again, Elizabeth the 3rd walking up to him and rubbing against his pant leg, walking between and around his legs repetitively. This seemed to give him some comfort, and I blew him a kiss before he was replying to something else his mother was saying. “I would rather you didn’t speak to her directly. It’s not your place. If you have something to say to her you can do it through me.”

Now he seemed to be getting angry. His eyes had gone darker, a stern look on his face as he set his jaw, his brows furrowing ever so slightly. He really was a beautiful man, but that wasn’t a luxury I had to enjoy at the moment because I was so worried about what was going on.

He valued family and tradition; it was a part of who he was, but his mother had been living abroad for years, and it was no secret to me that she didn’t talk to her only son. Still, as much as he was right that she had virtually abandoned him and had no right to step into his life as she pleased, Jumin wasn’t one to deny social courtesy. It seemed like whatever his mother wanted, she wasn’t backing down. “As you wish, but keep it under a half hour. I will hang up for her after that time.” He was making a decision _for_ me again, but this wasn’t one I was at all in opposition of. Jumin held out his phone towards me, a sigh escaping him before he met my eyes. “My mother wants to speak with my future wife.”

My legs were shaky as I stepped forward towards him again, he had moved away from me as he took the call, but now I was standing right by him, pausing like he had before picking up the phone at his nod to me. As I put the phone to my ear, Jumin pulled me into his arms, his warmth spreading through me when I hadn’t even realized I was cold. “Um…hello?”

“So why are you marrying Jumin?” Wow…her voice sounded so…clinical. She didn’t even refer to Jumin as her son, just Jumin. I furrowed my brows as Jumin tightened his arms around me. “Well, because I love him.” The woman on the other end of the line started to laugh, this high-pitched sound almost like a cackle.

What was with her? It was starting to irritate me even with Elizabeth the 3rd rubbing at our legs and Jumin softly rubbing my back. He was surprisingly clingy, that was something I’d learned early on, because he just wanted to be loved and on his own terms. It was very rare for me to touch him first because of how he would sometimes flinch, but if he was initiating contact, he was all over me.

Once she was done with her cackling, I’d rather she’d kept laughing for a half hour. “I thought I loved his father too, but you get tired of him never coming home on time. All the extravagant gifts and parties, they’re wonderful, but when you’re stuck at home with nothing to do, a maid cleaning everything, a cook making the food, you’ll fall out of love too. Here’s the tip for which I’ll be wanting a cut. That’s when you need to get pregnant, that will secure your alimony.”

Before she’d said that last bit, on some level, I felt a little bit of sympathy. This woman had been stifled, shut up at home with nothing to do while her husband put work first. I had gotten a taste of that in my days staying with Jumin before the party. Still….I accepted his work as a part of him, and if she had truly been meant for and loved his father, she would have too or at least tried to solve the problem in a different way.

I stiffened, somewhat worried about the way I was about to respond, none too nicely. Jumin stopped rubbing my back, pulling back just a little to look down at me with concern at the change in my body language. Our eyes met just as I responded. “I’m not going to get pregnant to trap him. Our children will come out of love.” The look on Jumin’s face changed quickly.

There was just a flash of anger and sadness as he understood what his mother had been trying to suggest, what that meant for his birth. Not that Jumin had thought his mother loved him, but it was still a shock to realize that he _truly had_ been a business choice. Still, his face changed again to one of affection as his hand ended up at my chin. I let him take the phone away with his other hand, hanging it up and tossing it onto the couch before bending to kiss me.

Jumin was slow, his hand finding the small of my back to press my body closer as my heart raced in my chest. The phone was going off again, probably his mother angry that she hadn’t gotten her full half hour. When Jumin abruptly broke away from me, his gray eyes almost a dark obsidian, I thought he was going to answer it, but instead he just stepped away from me and adjusted his cuff links. “My apologies, my love, but I need to stop before I go too far.”

We hadn’t even talked about children, but I certainly hadn’t expected _that_ reaction. A flush filled my face thinking about what he meant about going too far. Jumin was mostly a nominal Christian, he didn’t actively attend church. It was more of a tradition choice, but because of his love for tradition, we were going to wait until marriage.

“I’m sorry…about your mother.” I felt like it needed to be said and Jumin gave me a small smile. “It’s alright. It’s better than dealing with my father’s _current_ wife.” I blinked at the way his words turned sour. Was that just because of how much he hated his father’s womanizing or for a more sinister reason? If he were talking to anyone else, no emotion would have dipped into that sentence at all.

I decided that it wasn’t the time to bring it up. There was so much going on with the wedding only a week and a half away. No one could even get a hold of V and Seven was acting strange and depressed again. Yoosung was particularly worried. Hopefully we would be able to find V before the wedding, but until then, we were moving forward, our happiness together within reach. Even this added stress of his mother’s desires wasn’t going to ruin our wedding. We were meant to be together, and Jumin needed me by his side.

Check out my website for more. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	4. Almost Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding seems like it's going to go off without a hitch, even with V missing, but something comes up that might just cause trouble for the happy couple, more accurately, another woman from Jumin's past.

Hiring one of the best wedding planners in the nation had been a wonderful idea. I had nothing to worry about as I was getting ready, no stress about whether the dinner was going to be on time or if the flowers were just right, because everything was perfect. My husband to be kept sending me little texts making sure that I was alright, so he must have been the only one stressing over the event.

We were Korea’s number one couple and the entire wedding day was a major business play as far as keeping up relations with a number of corporate officials who would be attending. It was strange knowing that it couldn’t just be a day about us, but at the same time, this was the life I’d chosen, all to be with the man that I loved.

Everything was going off without a hitch, and when it came time to walk down the aisle, Zen being the one to walk me down the aisle as one of our closest friends. My own parents had died in an accident some years ago, and Jumin had insisted on keeping the tradition of someone walking me down the aisle, so why not our good friend? If V had been here, it would have been him walking me down the aisle, but I tried not to think about that as tears choked me looking up at the face of my beloved.

Jumin took my hands almost immediately, running his fingers over my own in a show of comfort. As much as cameras and attention had become a part of my life, he knew I was still unused to it, but as I looked into his dark gray eyes, I was swept away into a world of only the two of us. Nothing else existed other than the occasional question from the priest. It barely occurred to me until Jumin was pulling me in for the kiss that _we were married._ All of this was a dream come true, and I was sure that I was dreaming the best dream.

As we made it to our reception, however, it felt as though we had slipped into a nightmare. I was holding onto my husband’s arm as he was greeting some of our guests when a woman approached, her body like a model’s and her hair in an elegant bun. She looked like someone familiar, like I should have recognized her, and the way my husband stiffened when he noticed the woman told me she had to be important. Why couldn’t I remember?

“Congratulations to the happy couple.” The woman was clearly older, and when she opened her mouth to talk she had this bubbly tone like the women that his father tended to date. Oh, suddenly it made sense as she kept talking. “Won’t you come give your mother a hug?” This had to be his stepmother. Jumin’s mother had declined to attend, and her voice was completely different. The look on this woman’s face was cold towards me but warm and snide towards Jumin. Was their relationship strained simply because of what she represented, or was there more to it?

“I will decline that offer.” Jumin was polite, cold but polite. I’d managed to bring him into attempting to be kinder to strangers or those who couldn’t offer him anything, simply out of common courtesy, but that apparently didn’t extend to his stepmother. The woman pouted and stepped forward as though to push me aside and wrap her arms around his waist. “Please? We have such a bond, don’t we?” The way he inhaled so sharply, stepping to the side and pulling me even closer to his side, it was clear to me that they certainly did have a bond, but not a good one.

Jumin’s hand tightened further on my waist, and I leaned into him. “Should we cut the cake, honey bunny?” That seemed to get his attention, his eyes meeting mine and a smile breaking on his face. “What an excellent idea, my love.” It would be better if we could get away from this distasteful woman without making a scene, particularly with the high profile guests and reporters in attendance. Any scene could be disastrous for the company’s image. The stocks were higher than ever thanks to our relationship’s popularity, but a scandal of this size would be a problem. Any normal scandal, Jumin was used to, but a fight at our wedding? There was no way we could be simple in explaining that away.

She just wasn’t letting up, now she reached for Jumin’s hand as we were stepping away, and for a moment my heart sunk as Jumin let go of me, his eyes having turned dark before he turned away to step close to this woman. What was he doing? He didn’t like this woman, it was only too obvious that she made him uncomfortable, but he was bending to speak in her ear, her hand snaking up on his back. It made no sense to me, my heart racing uncomfortably as my chest felt like it was tightening. A few people had turned to look, and I felt as though the dreaded ‘wedding scene at Han nuptials’ was going to happen.

Her hand dropped away from my husband quickly before he pulled away, a sly grin on his lips as he once more put his arm around me. “It was good to see you, stepmother.” That was a lie, but Jumin was an expert at those false pleasantries. His stepmother’s face was pale as a sheet, and I could only guess at what Jumin had whispered into her ear. Some threat or other warning? Whatever it was, it had saved the both of us from embarrassment.

Jumin ushered me over to the front table, avoiding a few others attempting to step up and greet us before he pulled me close into a kiss that had the crowd cheering. This was followed by a tight embrace, at which point he took the opportunity to mumble softly in my ear. “I’m sorry for my distasteful behavior, but I couldn’t let that woman interrupt your perfect day, darling.” When he pulled away, I couldn’t help the way my heart swelled. He’d risked the trouble of dealing with his stepmother touching him for me, certainly in part to avoid the loss of stocks, but also…I had become what he put above even the business’ standings in the public eye.

Our honeymoon had been left completely up to Jumin to be planned, at his insistence. He’d asked me where I wanted to go and done the rest. Still, I furrowed my brows as I recognized the route Driver Kim was taking. “Why are we on the way to the penthouse, Jumin?” The way that his smile slowly grew before he kissed the side of my head, I had a feeling he had something special in store. “Just you wait, Mrs. Han…This is something you’ve mentioned you wanted to try before.”

What could he be talking about? Certainly not…already? Had it been that difficult for him to contain himself until our wedding night? Jumin _did_ have a blush on his face as he’d said my new married name, but I was somewhat relieved when he pressed the elevator button for the roof rather than his penthouse. I didn’t have to be nervous about that _yet_ then. Once we made it to the roof, the sound was incredibly loud, and I found the source of the noise quickly, the propellers of a helicopter, pilot patiently waiting inside. Had he really remembered me asking to ride in a helicopter during my stay with him while Elizabeth the 3 rd was missing?

“Come, Mrs. Han, we have a honeymoon to get to.” His smile was intoxicating, even if he had to shout to be heard over the sound of the helicopter, his hair and tie flapping in the force of the wind from those propellers. He was ever the gentleman, assisting me into the chopper before helping me to attach the headgear and strap me in. We had only been married for a few hours, but we were already on an adventure.

Check out my website for more. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	5. Commoner's Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Seven certainly helped out with what these commoner's honeymoons should be like.

The helicopter ride was exhilarating. Even though it was incredibly noisy, the view was so beautiful. Jumin was watching me more than the view, having probably seen things like this before, but I was so fascinated by all the lights below. It was a pitch black night, so all the building with the lights in their windows created what was like a man-made sky. My new husband took my hand, kissing my knuckles gently to get my attention. He was even more handsome in the light from inside the helicopter than I thought could be possible, his sharp features only further defined.

It was impossible to hear each other over the noise of the helicopter, but thanks to the headsets we each had on, we were able to talk. “We’re going to a vacation house of mine near the beach. Elizabeth the 3rd and our luggage is already there.” I nodded along as he talked, running my thumb over his hand as he held it. Jumin was far more into these little moments and touching than I’d ever expected he would be. The love of my life was a sweetheart. “I’d like to…swim with you in the private pool tonight.”

Oh, that was a little bit of a gear shift. I’d thought he would…want to…Well it _was_ our wedding night, and he’d been holding it in for our entire engagement, but maybe he was as nervous about it now as I was? That wasn’t likely. There were still several hours of our wedding tonight to enjoy and that was probably all that was going on. Jumin had never really expressed an interest in going swimming with me before, so I was just a little thrown off as to why that would be the activity he chose rather than doing a jigsaw puzzle together or something of the like, but I wasn’t going to say no to spending more time with my husband.

As I was getting ready in _our_ honeymoon suite, I couldn’t stop thinking how surreal it was. I’d been Mrs. Han for approximately four hours, and now we were spending our first night together as husband and wife. Jumin had thought of everything, my bag was packed with all new outfits he’d chosen for me and I found a beautiful swimsuit that fit just perfectly. He’d had my measurements for some time now, and he did love giving gifts, even if it made me slightly uncomfortable to accept so many extravagant things. It made him happy, though, and that was what mattered.

I wrapped a towel around myself, feeling just a little exposed in the revealing swim suit when Jumin had never seen me in anything less than a shirt and a skirt. Elizabeth the 3rd greeted me from the couch in the living room of this amazing almost glass house. The living areas really were made up of glass walls, and the ceiling in the bedroom was one-sided glass so you could look up at the stars. I was amazed by everything, but there wasn’t time to marvel about that now, my husband was waiting for me in the pool.

Jumin had decided to allow me to change by myself in the bedroom, wanting to let me be comfortable, and I could see his tux tossed onto one of the chairs near the pool. He really wasn’t as neat as I’d been led to believe at one point. Things tended to go in their place, but that was mostly because a maid would put them there. His back was turned to me as he was at the edge of the infinity pool, seemingly lost in thought. It was such a rare occurrence to see him not bustling around with work or other matters, so I didn’t want to disturb him.

His back was well sculpted and muscled, thanks to the time he spent with his personal trainer as directed by his nutritionist, and I couldn’t help but stop to admire him before I dropped my towel and carefully stepped into the pool. The water was a comfortable temperature, and I could reach the bottom with the water rising to my chest height, so I was able to move quietly. As I made my way towards my husband, I found myself wondering what his own swimsuit looked like, because as I peered into the water there didn’t seem to be any color and then a ripple passed by and I saw… _He wasn’t wearing anything._

The gasp that left my throat had my husband turning around, gray eyes quickly taking in my shocked expression. “What’s wrong my darling? Is the water too cold? Has something frightened you?” In just a moment he was there, wrapping his arms around me, and I was internally screeching as my heart pounded in my chest and my entire body turned red. Jumin was hugging me, and he was completely _nude_. He seemed to be doing a bit of a double-take as he let go of me, his hand having come in contact with my swimsuit.

“Why are you wearing your suit? Did you think I wouldn’t observe your commoner wedding custom? Seven informed me about your ‘skinny-dipping’ traditions and provided me with a number of articles on the matter.” It only made so much sense that Seven would have something to do with this. That redhead loved to mess around and he was probably going to be teasing us both incredibly once we next logged into the chatroom. Jumin seemed so confused and somewhat offended that I would doubt him. “Of course I wouldn’t ignore my wife’s customs, although I know it will be hard to keep my hands to myself; I do no longer have to as you’re now my wife.” That did nothing to help the blush at all.

“Jumin…um…Skinny-dipping isn’t a commoner custom…” I watched as what I’d said sunk in, the moment he realized he’d been tricked. His expression went somewhat cold, and I shrank away slightly only to have him bow his head to me. “I apologize, my love. It seems I have been tricked. I’ll have to find a way to punish Seven for his ridiculous actions.”

So now what? “Y-you’re forgiven.” Here I was, standing with my naked husband, myself in a rather revealing swimsuit, and I had no idea what to do. The good news was, that when I didn’t know how to act, Jumin certainly did. My husband approached me again, gently pulling me into his arms once more. I hadn’t even had time to cool down my blush yet, and it seemed it was actually getting worse, which I hadn’t thought was possible. Jumin lightly rested his chin on the top of my head as his hands traveled along my back, finding the strings to my top. “Although…it’s not so bad of a trick. I would like to skinny-dip with you, if that’s to my wife’s satisfaction?”

All I could manage was a nod. I couldn’t tell, since I couldn’t see his face, but I was sure Jumin was blushing too as he gently pulled at the strings of my swim top, stepping away once it was undone to let it fall away. I covered my breasts with my arms in embarrassment, and now I could look up to see the pink dusting his cheeks too. “It’s alright, MC. I won’t hurt you.” My heart was going to escape my ribcage if he wasn’t careful with those low tones he was using and the way his eyes darkened and glinted obsidian black.

His hands slid down my sides now to undo the ties at my hips, and now…I was as undressed as he was. Jumin carefully took my hands away from my breasts. Thanks to the rippling of the water, of course we both couldn’t get a clear view, but I could tell he was getting excited nonetheless. “I love you, MC.” The declaration made my heart swell, even as he bent to kiss me, sliding his hands along my now completely bare body and making me feel like my body was heating up. His hands found my breasts, his thumbs going over my now hard nipples and making me shiver as a soft sound escaped me. This was almost like a dream, but I knew that it was happening.

I put my hands on his chest, tracing along his muscles and moving lower in exploration. It was new to me, but that didn’t mean I hadn’t thought about touching him just like I was now able to do in reality. His hips were as well defined as everything else, but I couldn’t quite bring myself to touch his steadily hardening erection. Jumin sensed that nervousness and simply kissed me a little more deeply, one hand going to the small of my back and the other delving into my hair as he pulled me against him. Now I could certainly feel it, but I wasn’t scared.

He slid his tongue into my mouth, effectively surprising me again into gasping, which he used to his advantage to deepen the kiss even further. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body back against his, as needy for him as he seemed to be getting for me based on the hard length I could feel pressing against my stomach. Jumin broke away from the kiss now. “Are you ready, beautiful wife?”

Wait…here? My unasked question was answered after I nodded and he moved to pick me up, taking me towards the stairs and then to the bedroom. Apparently, it didn’t matter that we were wet, Jumin laid me down on the bed, brushing his knuckles down my cheek before he reached for the nightstand to grab a little purple packet which he showed to me, blush once more sneaking into his cheeks.

My husband awkwardly placed the packet _back_ on the nightstand, further confusing me. “If…it’s alright, I’d like to start our family as soon as possible.” We had barely discussed children, the only time it had ever come up being when I’d talked back to his mother on the phone, but apparently Jumin was far more ready for a family than I’d ever thought, probably a product of how lonely he’d been as a child and his desire for the lifestyle of being happily married to a woman he loved which he’d until recently thought was impossible. “I…I’d like that…” The idea of being a mother was a little terrifying, but I did want to be one. Magazines and people would probably talk if it happened too quickly, but…that wasn’t really what I was worried about right now. I just wanted to be with my husband and the love of my life.

Jumin nodded, giving me a smile before he was kissing me again, a hand sliding between my legs to cup my heat and provide the friction I was craving. The moan that escaped me only spurred Jumin on further, now moving to spread my legs before positioning himself at my entrance. This was it. We were committing ourselves to each other in the most intimate of ways, and I couldn’t have chosen a better man. “Are you ready, Mrs. Han?” The way he asked made my heart swell, and after my nod, he moved, slowly so as to be careful with me.

For all of his disinterest in women, Jumin did spend a lot of time on urbandictionary among other sites, and he knew rather a lot about sex from the facts and terminology point of view. He knew that it would probably hurt me since I was a virgin, knew that sex felt good, that he’d need to go slow despite that, but it turned out to be a lot more difficult than he’d expected. I could tell by the way his hand gripped the sheets next to my head that he was holding it in, as I adjusted to the discomfort. It was just a bit of a pinch for me but quickly it slipped away into pleasure as Jumin started to get into a slow rhythm.

I reached for him as I arched my head back with a moan, this seemingly helping him to relax from the organized list of steps he’d planned for this situation. It was moments like these that Jumin was reminded that everything in life couldn’t be predicted or planned like a C&R report, but it was almost moments like these that he didn’t care about that. Jumin slid his hand along my leg, moving to pick it up and wrap it around him allowing him to get that much deeper and pick up a quicker pace.

We were both lost in a sea of pleasure and moans. Poor Elizabeth the 3rd had probably holed up somewhere far away from the bedroom because this wasn’t going to stop for a while. Jumin kept pausing his motion to kiss me deeply and praise me, calling me beautiful, telling me how amazingly soft my voice sounded, how much he loved me. It was like he was intentionally keeping us both from reaching the edge just so we could keep going even longer, but I didn’t mind even for a moment. The pleasure set my bloodstream on fire as my muscles clamped around him making us both call out in pleasure.

How long did we keep this up, moaning into each other’s mouths as fireworks built up before he put out the fuse? It seemed like hours, already dry from our stint in the pool, before finally Jumin wasn’t backing down. His dark eyes found mine as he kept going, the edge so close and then finally I went right over it, him following just behind as I wrapped my legs around him to keep him to me. Pleasure snapped through my system, the fireworks exploding over and over in a myriad of colors I couldn’t even begin to describe and then heat washing over me slowly as we each now focused in on our breathing.

Jumin pulled away to curl up with me, wrapping me up in his arms and pressing featherlight kisses everywhere that he could. “MC…my beautiful wife.” I certainly felt beautiful with all of his praises even if I also felt incredibly worn out. As I nuzzled into my husband’s chest he managed to find a blanket that wasn’t soaked with pool water, pulling it over us. My eyelids were incredibly heavy, it had been such a long day, but I wanted to stay awake as long as possible to soak in this moment and our love for each other.

Check out my website for more [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	6. Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life starts to get normal for our favorite power couple. Or does it...?

“My darling, I need to go to work.” Jumin’s voice thrummed low as he nuzzled my shoulder. He was always like this in the mornings. My husband would wake up to make breakfast for us himself, not wanting our special time in the mornings to be interrupted by the help. This normally meant morning snuggles as well. At first it had been somewhat embarrassing to snuggle in the mornings, memories of our night spent together flitting through my mind, but in the month since our marriage, I had become more used to this.

Jumin’s hand trailed between my shoulder blades and down my spine as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. His movements were always slow and languid. He’d developed a habit of turning me on and leaving me wanting and missing him until he returned home, teasing messages sent between us throughout the day, but he was always a perfect gentleman somehow. It was a strange thing to be thinking about something like sex and yet still appear as pristine and pure as he did.

“Are you sure you can’t hire someone to fill in for you, just for today?” I asked every morning and Jumin always chuckled, his gray eyes lighting up. “I’m afraid not, my love, but I’ll be home as soon as I’m able to come back to my wife waiting for me with open arms.” He pushed himself up now and gently brushed his hand over my forehead, checking for any sign of heat. “Are you feeling alright?”

Another of our daily routines. We weren’t actively trying for a child, just letting it happen, but Jumin still wanted to be sure of how I was feeling. I nodded and he nodded in return, getting up from the bed to start getting dressed. Watching him from the bed was a wonderful experience, the way his well-toned muscles rippled as he pulled on item after item. My favorite part was watching him tie his tie, such a quick and seemingly elegant motion rather than a series of steps. Again, he would come to brush a kiss against my lips before he left, going down the elevator to meet Driver Kim in front of his building.

I had pushed up onto my elbows but now flopped down onto the bed with a huff. Reality was, I _was_ starting to feel ill, but not in the way he was asking. My period was on its way, I was rather sure of it. Still, our daily routine would continue as it was. It was boring, though, without the party to manage, I had nothing else to do. Most of my time was spent talking to the others on the messenger and working on a large puzzle my husband had purchased special for me, a large print out of our wedding photo. This still became tedious. What I really wanted was something to keep me well and truly occupied, but if I got pregnant soon, then the pitter patter of little feet would do that for me, wouldn’t it?

My thoughts were interrupted by a phone call, which I picked up immediately. It was always good to hear someone’s voice. I loved Elizabeth 3rd of course, but her soft mewls as she brushed against my legs weren’t good conversation. I hadn’t even bothered to check the caller ID and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice of my father-in-law. “Hello, MC. It’s Mr. Chairman.”

What could he possibly want to talk to me about? Since we had met on the night of the party, I had had little to no involvement with him other than at our wedding and that was still mostly greeting and speeches. On occasion, I would see him in passing at Jumin’s office, sending him a smile and a small wave which he always heartily returned, but never a phone call. “Ah, hello, father. I wasn’t expecting a call from you today, what an honor.” That sounded oddly formal, but I wasn’t sure what else to say really. My heart and mind were both racing and coming up with anything and everything as a reason for his call.

“I am sending Jumin away on a business trip for two to three weeks to negotiate a deal. I was wondering if you might be interested in spending some time with me at my home while he is away, just so you won’t be lonely there with his cat.” Two to three weeks? That was far too long without my husband! To top that off…why would he invite me to his home? I shook my head at myself. Really, my father-in-law was just being polite, although I wished he could send someone else on the trip I knew better than to press the issue. It would be better to share those feelings with my husband. “I appreciate the invitation. Elizabeth 3rd and I would be happy to stay.”

Our routine had been interrupted, but in many ways, it stayed the same. Jumin would call me every morning despite the time difference, asking me how I was feeling and telling me to have a wonderful day. Every chance we got, we were on the phone together, to the point where my father-in-law would often give me strange looks when he passed me in the courtyard on the phone. I would simply wave as always.

He seemed to be running into me in the hallways more and more by the second week, somewhat of a discomfort, and at one point had grabbed my wrist earning him a quizzical look causing him to release me and chuckle. “No worries, continue about your day.” It was starting to get under my skin, but there should only be a little time before Jumin came home. Still, it was odd. What bothered me most was really that I wasn’t allowed to know what country Jumin was in, only his time-zone, so perhaps my husband was in a more dangerous country? Or was it just business secrets?

I was starting to feel horribly ill in the mornings, but I guessed it was simply a matter of my nerves. My period had come and gone, much lighter than usual, which I chalked up to stress, nothing was really out of the ordinary except my husband being an ocean away. I had changed into one of my nightgowns, all hand-picked by my husband, a black silk that brushed against my skin in ways that reminded me of his delicate touch. As I was laying back on my pillows and _innocently_ day-dreaming of my husband, my phone started to buzz and I picked it up to find that it was him. “Darling!”

The eagerness in my voice made my husband chuckle. It was such a glorious sound, his low tones in a soft laugh that melted my heart. “Hello my love. I missed you today. How are you and Elizabeth 3rd doing?” Of course, he missed me, and we spent some time talking before he asked me what I was doing, his voice seemingly as silky as the nightgown which slid over my skin as I rolled over onto my back, looking up at the canopy over the bed. “I’m lying in bed, wishing you were here.” It hadn’t sounded dirty until I actually verbalized it and my face heated beyond belief, particularly when I heard the little intake of breath and the way a soft hum slipped into his tone. “Are you wearing one of your nightgowns? Show me.”

It was a command, certainly not a question, and it was a command that sent heat instantly to that spot low in my body the way only he could do, with so few words or actions. I was powerless to refuse, not that he would have done anything to me if I had, but simply knowing how much he was probably anticipating it, how he was likely already starting to daydream of me the way I had been doing of him, it was a heady aphrodisiac. As quickly as I could, I decided on a few pictures and sent them his way, practically able to hear the smirk on his face as he appreciated them, that soft hum audible only all the more. “I really miss my wife…”

A loud knocking sound reverberated throughout the room, but not mine, his. It wasn’t so strange, it would be morning where he was, but the loud shouting that accompanied it as Jumin called back. “I am on the phone, what could be so important that you would disturb me?” This was followed by the line going dead.

Was it some important business matter? Any heat that had been present evaporated almost instantly into cold as my stomach seemed to become a pit and nausea hit me hard. What _was_ so important? His bodyguards never behaved that way unless something was wrong. Elizabeth 3 rd’s mewling from the other room sounded like crying to me. All further attempts to message my husband were met with silence, any attempts at calls went straight to voicemail, and he _always_ picked up for my calls. Where was my husband and why wasn’t he answering me?

Check out my website for more. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/) 


	7. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin is sent away and their daily routine has been shattered, but will something else shatter as well?

The other members kept calling me, and it felt rude to ignore them, so I would pick up, but I was very numb. How long had it been since a guerrilla war had broken out in that country…The one that shared the time-zone Jumin had been sent to…The one that it had been revealed to me _once the news of the war came_ that it was indeed where Jumin had been sent. Everyone was in a frenzy.

His phone was off. Seven couldn’t find him. Yoosung was constantly spamming his crying emoji when Seven would come up with horror theories, which as much as I knew he was messing around as a joke, I believed _every single theory._ When he wasn’t being messed with by Seven, Yoosung was beyond helpful with support and offers to talk. Jaehee was constantly offering to come by, even offering to take care of Elizabeth 3 rd despite how much she hated ‘c-hair’, but I wanted to do it myself. She was _my_ cat and one of Jumin’s most prized parts of his life. Zen was every bit as helpful than the others, perhaps even more so.

It had been three days and no word, but Zen had called me every day, had checked up on me every meal time, despite knowing that Jumin’s father was ensuring that I was eating my meals. I was actually overeating, a complete mess of hunger which would be shortly followed by nausea and a desire to get rid of everything again. Most of the time I spent either moping or sobbing into my pillow while Elizabeth 3rd attempted to comfort me, curling up to my side. Where was my husband?

No other time in my life had I felt more like a piece of me was missing. When we’d gotten married, we’d become one being, an entity, never one without the other even if we were in separate countries, but right now I felt like half of me was gone. I was very much without hope. That was how my father-in-law found me the evening of the third night. He’d simply entered after knocking.

“This is the third day you haven’t left your room.” A simply stated direct fact, much like his son would have done, which just made my heart ache all the more, but I pushed away from my pillow, sitting up and swiping at my tears. I was no fool, and I refused to be weak in the presence of others, family or otherwise. “I simply wish to be left…alone.” Completely alone. My phone started to go somewhat crazy, several vibrations one after the other, but I couldn’t bring myself to pick it up, feeling like I had to keep my eyes on the man in front of me.

The expression on my father-in-law’s face seemed to contort somewhat, a strange look of anger and sadness. “He was my son, but don’t you see I did this for us?” I blinked and then he made a few steps forward, causing me to flinch away and push myself further away towards the center of the bed. Elizabeth 3rd sensed my tension and moved around to sit between Mr. Chairman and I, just a simple stare in his direction. There was a chill down my spine, that pit in my stomach that had taken up residence seeming to grow even wider and deeper. “What on Earth do you mean?”

He had given a glare to the cat, but now looked back into my eyes, his kindly old smile twisting into something that to me appeared sinister even though his expression hadn’t changed at all. “The way you always smile and wave at me, I knew the truth. You’ve been in love with me from the beginning, haven’t you, MC? But you were in love with my son too, and that meant I couldn’t have that unconditional love to myself, could I?” It was taking a little longer to click that it should have, even though since coming to my father-in-law’s home I’d felt uneasy with the way he’d been acting with me, had even thought things were somehow off, but this was insanity.

Jumin’s father had intentionally sent him to an unstable country in the hopes that he would somehow be hurt or killed? In order to have what? _Me?_ Didn’t he love his son more than anything? Their relationship had had a rocky moment during the situation with Sarah Choi, but this was…a whole other level of insanity. The Chairman hadn’t dated any woman since then, his depression over someone he’d thought really loved him not having loved him at all keeping him from doing so, but…had that broken him? Caused something to go haywire?

“I…You’re my father-in-law…Jumin is the only man I love…How could you?” What had at first been shock was turning into fear, sadness, outrage. My emotions were flipping through so wildly that I didn’t know which one to grab onto and use for my own defense, but I seemed to have now shocked and outraged Jumin’s father because he launched himself at me. I twisted out of the way, my stomach protesting with a pain I wasn’t prepared for, but managing to get away. “Leave me alone!”

“Why should I? You’re mine now. All mine, Glam. I know it’s you! You’re back because you love me.” He really had gone insane. His eyes were this strange hue, and did he really think I was glam? Had the Chairman gotten too old or had his life simply broken him? I didn’t know, but I had to get away. Elizabeth 3rd had jumped away too, and now launched herself at the Chairman’s face. I tried to grab her but he shoved her away, throwing her off the bed, thankfully with her landing on her feet, somewhat roughly and her fur disheveled, but she was fine. “That damned cat!”

Now it was my turn to make a move and I chose flight, jumping out of the bed and trying to get to my door, crying out for the maids for help, only to have my arm grabbed in what was far too tight a grip and then the door swung open, and I couldn’t help the relief that washed over me as I knew someone was coming to my aid, looking back at the hand on my arm and trying to claw it away before the grip simply dropped and the voice I heard chilled me to my bones. “Father. Step away from my wife.”

Immediately my eyes flicked to the doorway and I cried out. All of that crying, all of the sadness, and here he was, perfect as always, his clothes somewhat disheveled and deep bags under his eyes didn’t mar his beauty or strength of presence at all. Jumin’s eyes flicked to mine, and without changing expressions, he held his hand out to me, which I took eagerly and slipped right into his side, burying my face there and starting to weep. That only made him tighten the arm he’d put around me.

“Your wife…” Why did his father sound so confused? “Glam…that’s my Glam.” Jumin’s heart must have been breaking, and I pulled away to look up at his face. Completely cold, completely unchanging. His heart must be shattering, and this time when my heart shattered it shattered for my husband not because I was afraid he was gone, but because I hurt for him. What his father had done, whatever insanity it was that was touching his mind…This was changing everything for my husband. He’d once admired his father above all things, and probably was still doing so, a war in his mind of how he could admire someone who’d tried to kill him and take his wife for his own because he’d somehow confused her with his own former lover, Glam Choi.

How had that even happened? I peered over at my father-in-law to see him now shrinking to the ground. “But…You stole Glam…no…You made her leave me…No…” I wrapped my arms around my husband now, moving to stroke his back softly, knowing he was needing comfort even more than I was at the moment. “Glam Choi didn’t love you, and this is my wife, MC. She is not Glam Choi. No one stole Glam Choi from you, but she did try to steal from you.” His voice was so calm as he explained everything, and he pulled a phone from his pocket. “I’m going to call your private physician now…I think that will be best.” Mr. Chairman seemed to mutely nod. Where had the insanity disappeared to? It was all beyond confusing. We had all been shattered, over and over again.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	8. Overemotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ther are emotions swirling around everywhere and they just seem to be getting worse.

The doctor had come and gone, taking Mr. Chairman with him, and Jumin had insisted on our returning to the penthouse together. His father was apparently on the brink of dementia which coupled with his current emotional state had caused some sort of mental breakdown. Elizabeth 3rd had turned out to be just fine, now sitting in her special cat carrier in the passenger seat next to Driver Kim because she liked to watch him drive. I held my husband’s hand in my lap as we sat in silence in the back of his vehicle, Driver Kim’s partition solidly closed to give us privacy even though we weren’t speaking. Gently I brushed my fingers over the back of his large and tender hands.

Tears welled up and spilled over, falling onto his hand when I had intended to be strong for him because of everything that had happened. It was my own fault that I’d lost hope he would return to me, but he’d dealt with far, far worse, I was sure of it. Not just his father, but probably the entire three days that he’d been missing. My voice broke even as I was nearly whispering. “I thought you were dead…I’m so sorry…”

Jumin’s hand pulled away from mine, and for a moment, I thought I’d made him angry, but then he moved, pulling me into his chest. “I thought I would never see you again, MC…” His own voice broke and it was like my heart had stopped and was trying to frantically restart. “The attack started and my bodyguards stole me away through a set of tunnels, but we managed to get lost more than once. We made it to a helicopter waiting for us, but were chased in the air and had to make an emergency stop to fix a number of mechanical issues. I couldn’t call you…I couldn’t turn on my phone for the fear that somehow it would alert whoever may be chasing us. You were on my mind every moment, and the thought of not seeing you again was the most painful I’ve ever had.”

His arms tightened around me all the more, hands almost obsessively brushing through my hair, much like he pet Elizabeth 3rd when he was stressed and needing comfort. A simple nervous habit, but one that made me cling to him even more tightly. His voice sounded so…distant now, even though he was still right there with me. “I didn’t know what was happening with my father…or I never would have left you in danger like that. My apologies, MC.”

So formal…his defense mechanisms kicking in. I shook my head but didn’t pull away from his chest, simply mumbling into him. “It wasn’t your fault…No one knew. Just…Tell me you’re safe now…That everything will be okay _now._ ” His breathing had stilled for a moment, but now he pulled away, taking my chin in his hand and forcing me to look him in the eyes, the sincerity shining there an impossible and beautiful thing. “Everything will be okay…now that I’m here with you.”

I didn’t know whether he was trying to say it to himself or to me really at this point, but I was simply happy to have him back. His hand was so warm, so very real, and it was no dream that he was back with me. Now I leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips, something so tentative and shaky but which was returned by his own kiss, a strong and demanding one.

His hand slipped into my hair and now I was making my own demands and before I even realized what was happening, he was laying over me in the backseat pulling his tie away and tossing it to the floor of the vehicle before pressing his forehead against mine, our shaky breaths intermingling before he spoke. “I can’t be without you MC…in this life or the next.” I simply ran my fingers through his hair, letting the silence stretch between us for a time before I was able to even _think_ about what to say in return, my vows slipping from my lips almost compulsively but instead of ‘until death do us part’ the words ‘for all time’ ended them.

Jumin had pulled back to watch me, his darkened eyes widening ever so slightly as I finished before he bent to kiss my lips, mumbling against them.

“I, Jumin Han, take you MC…to be my lawfully wedded wife.” Now he moved once more, brushing feather light kisses down my jaw to my neck, his breath hot against my neck before he continued. “To have and to hold from this day forward…”

a soft bite before his kisses trailed further, leaving hot little brands as he undid the buttons of my blouse to now pause at my collarbone. “For better, for worse…” Further, his mouth traveled to first the swell of one breast and then the other. “For richer for poorer…” Now my shirt was gone completely, his own jacket and shirt following suit before he was slipping away my skirt. “In sickness and in health…”

The rest of our clothes ended up on the floor and there we both were, completely bare and vulnerable in front of the other not just physically but really emotionally as well, having gone through probably one of the worst experiences of each of our lives in such a short weekend. Now he lightly pushed my hair behind my ear, stroking my face with all the love and adoration in the world. “For all time.” Maybe it was stupid to think that we could promise that kind of thing, but it was what we both needed to believe right now, after having thought we would never see the other again.

Jumin lightly traced his hand down my side, framing my curves before he found my hip, gripping it firmly so that he could keep me in place as he joined us together in a slow and calculated movement that had us both losing our breath all over again. Such a stupid time to be having sex really, in the back of a car when we were maybe a half hour from our location after what was the worst weekend of our lives, but maybe that was exactly the right time, because after something so horrible what we needed was that intimacy between a husband and wife.

He held the side of my face, his thumb firmly pressed against the underside of my jaw to keep me looking up towards him, the dark obsidian glint in his eyes as intense as ever if not more so than usual. It was like staring into each other’s souls. My hands traveled along his shoulders and then down his back, shaping those muscles that rippled in the morning as he pulled on his pinstripe shirt, down his sides to the abs which were slowly hidden as he buttoned up that same shirt, but were very much still there and very much mine. It wasn’t really as much about appreciating his body as it was about appreciating that I might never have seen those simple actions again.

Little images of our life flitted through my head as he drove deeper, dipping his head to place marks along my neck that made me cry out in soft sounds. Holding him from behind as he finished up pancakes, morning snuggles and the way he’d always check my forehead for any sign of fever, reading me to sleep, all of these things were only further enhancing the bubble of love and adoration that had built up inside me like it was going to burst, and something did burst, mainly the orgasm that rippled through my body, every motion he made sending another wave crashing and then his own followed, making him slow, my name escaping his mouth in a breathy pant as he nuzzled the side of my face.

“I missed you, Jumin…Please don’t go away again for a long time.” His chuckle was soft, but it still made my heart jump with giddy excitement. “I won’t.” The car started to slow to a stop, the sound of the car port at our building making us scamper for our clothing. Again, maybe we should have waited, but that was quite possibly one of the best moments we’d ever had and one that I wouldn’t trade for the world.

I nearly stumbled as a wave of nausea hit me once we were exiting the elevator on our penthouse floor, I grabbed at my husband whose brows furrowed before he swept me up in his arms, taking me to the bedroom in all haste before his hand immediately went to my forehead. “You’re warm.” That was all he said, a mixture of worry and possibly even distaste in his voice. I simply waved his hand away. “I’m just tired…While you were gone I worried myself sick that’s all. Now that you’re home, I’ll be fine.”

My little admission didn’t seem to please him. “How long have you felt sick?” I bit my lip and thought back. “Well…after you left was when it really started, but it was just in the evenings. I just missed you was all.” He frowned. Did he not believe me, or was he just unhappy that I was ill? It wasn’t like I was lying, and it was perfectly reasonable to think that my worry and exhaustion could have been the problem, and why was I getting so worked up because now there were tears.

He was calm and collected as always, analyzing me with that stern look on his face that meant business. “You’re getting emotional.” His hand was right back on my forehead. “Just warm…but not a fever…Do you feel this emotional when you’re not exhausted?” Again, I waved his hand away. “You just got back, really…I’m fi-“ And a sob bubbled up shortly followed by another. Didn’t he trust me? He’d just gotten home and he was interrogating me, and so much had happened in the past few hours with his arrival and his father and the ride home and just everything and it was all too much and now he was holding me curled up in his lap, his hand gently brushing through my hair as he pressed kisses to the top of my head.

Of course he trusted me. Was I insane? No…just emotional…Stupidly overemotional. The sobs slowed and then were gone replaced by frustration with myself which passed not long after back into sadness until I was worn out. All the time, my husband remained silent, holding me close until it was over and I was quietly nuzzling into him. “I’m sorry…” What kind of an idiot was I being?

“You’re pregnant.” He stated it so matter of factly, and I pushed away in shock, only to have him pull me right back into his lap to save me from falling to the floor. “You…no, no. I’m just exhausted and have been worried about you. You’re not a doctor, how would you even know?” Now that I thought about it…it did make sense…but wasn’t morning sickness supposed to happen in the mornings and not in the evenings? Surely he was just mistaken and everything could be explained away. It wasn’t like I didn’t want to be pregnant, but…Oh, God, maybe I was pregnant?

Jumin seemed amused at my shocked reaction, gently placing me back against the pillows. “There are tests in the master bath, if you wish to take one.” Well, of course I did! If only to prove that I was right. Jumin had a bit of a need to be right, because he tended to always _be_ right, but…Oh…he was right. I stared at the little indicator box and the two lines there. Pregnant. I was pregnant.

He was smiling a little too broadly when I returned to the bedroom…somewhat smugly…for my taste, but he was too gentlemanly to say ‘I told you so.’ Sheepishly I waved the test before tossing it into the trash and then going to join him on the bed. “I’m pregnant…We’re having a baby…” Jumin pulled me into his side and rested his cheek against the top of my head. “I’m glad…We’ll take you to the doctor’s tomorrow.” Was he a little too formal about it, or was I coming up with horror stories in my own head? His own father had just tried to have him killed via guerilla warfare and maybe that was making him uncomfortable with-

“Relax, MC…” My thoughts were broken as Jumin pulled away and then stood to undress for bed. “I’m overjoyed…I’m just too tired to celebrate, and obviously we can’t share a glass of wine, so let’s sleep for now instead.”  He’d managed to anticipate my worries, that business side of him always thinking two steps ahead. Sleep sounded like heaven, though, and it wasn’t long before we were wrapped up under the covers together…and in the morning, we’d still be wrapped up together, just like we were meant to be.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	9. Feline Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jumin and MC's baby on the way, Elizabeth the 3rd seems to be acting up lately.

“Don’t stress yourself today, sweet darlings.” Jumin pressed a kiss to my forehead before dropping to kiss my now heavy belly. We already knew we were having a baby girl, and Jumin was incredibly helpful in everything. It could be somewhat stifling because I wanted to go out sometimes but wasn’t allowed to without several extra bodyguards in tight fashion to ‘help with balance’, but I was so happy to see he was more than excited for our little one to arrive. There wasn’t much longer to go before she would arrive.

Elizabeth the 3rd mewled at the door, before starting to scratch at it like she was hoping for her own escape. My husband was on his way to the door already, now bending to pet our cat, but she shimmied away from him, back to begging at the door. “What is wrong Elizabeth?” It seemed like lately she had been get antsy. Ever since the pregnancy she had been very cuddly with my belly, patting and playing with it lightly when she wasn’t nuzzling it, but for the past few days she had been…odd.

My husband frowned and stood to adjust his suit. “I believe she wants to go out. Perhaps she is in heat.” His eyes traveled over me, resting for a moment on my stomach and then on my face. “Jealous maybe.” Sometimes he was far too insightful about his cat, but I had to remember that he had gotten all sorts of reports made on her behavior over the years by poor cat-hating Jaehee. “That might be it, honey bunny. I’ll just have to keep her inside.” He nodded and picked her up, placing her in my arms before he was out of the door.

As soon as he exited the door, Elizabeth began to attempt to wriggle free from my arms. I could only hold her so tightly before worrying about hurting her somehow, so I was already feeling just a little horrified that the door was still open, my husband having only just left, and then Elizaebeth was on the ground, landing on her feet and dashing out of the door.

Oh no. Not this again. Please not this again. The last time Elizabeth had gotten out of the penthouse had been a horrifying event, and I was no less worried now than I had been back then. I padded after her, my bare feet making virtually no sound against the soft carpet before I was out in the hallway, one hand under my belly and my astonished husband looking out of the swiftly closing elevator door just as Elizabeth slipped in with him.

I’d already failed my husband, but on the bright side, at least Elizabeth hadn’t actually escaped the penthouse? Suddenly something seemed to tighten in my belly and I pressed my hand against the wall with a soft gasp. It didn’t quite hurt, more like a little twinge, but as soon as the elevator doors dinged again, I heard the worry in my husband’s voice as he came running towards me, Elizabeth now secure in his own arms rather than mine. “MC, sweetheart, is it the baby?”

Jumin actually handed Elizabeth the 3rd over to a nearby bodyguard, the one stationed like a sentry at our door and then firm hands took either side of my face as Jumin looked up at me from where he was kneeling on the ground, his dark gray eyes searching mine. My voice wavered as I responded. “I…I don’t know…It doesn’t hurt.” The feeling had already subsided and I was able to slowly straighten up, feeling around my stomach lightly as little kicks picked up.

My husband followed my example and did his own little examination of running his hands over and around, a soft smile touching his lips as the baby’s kicks followed his gentle hands. Still, he was certainly worried. “I’ll have the doctor come see you. We can wait together.” I shook my head fervently only to have him stop the motion. “Enough. I won’t have my wife and child at risk of _anything_ , you know that.” When Jumin put his foot down, he really put his foot down.

I knew he needed to go to work, and yet I was grateful for his presence as the doctor came to give me a check-up. It was somewhat strange to me how easily my husband could get a specialist to show up, but considering the donations his family made to the nearby hospital, the ‘best in Seoul’ it really wasn’t such a crazy thing. The doctor explained that all that had happened was a simple practice contraction and nothing to worry about, although I should refrain from running to chase after the cat. Elizabeth the 3rd innocently mewled in response from the corner but as soon as the doctor left the room she was right back to scratching at the door and begging to go outside.

“What are we going to do about her? I can’t chase her or watch her…You’re the only one who can really control her. Jaehee can watch her, but she hates it and needs to work too.” Jumin was silent, adjusting his cuff links as I talked, clearly lost in his own potential solutions. “A cat babysitter would be too much…She’s just a cat with instincts…” His voice was always so soft when he mused aloud, and I rather enjoyed just listening to him think, although my eyes found the clock high on the wall. He was already so late to work. What a mess.

I blinked as his response finally came. “A mate. We’ll find her a mate.” Wait…was he actually considering breeding Elizabeth the 3rd? The Jumin I knew from when we first met would always have said that no male cat would ever be perfect enough for his precious cat, but that had been when he’d placed her on a pedestal nearing humanity. Honestly, it really was the best solution. Elizabeth was wanting kittens, and a mate would provide that, even if breeding was his sole purpose. “Are you really sure? Can we take care of kittens while we’re awaiting our own child?”

Jumin looked at me with amusement on his face before he bent to press a soft kiss to my forehead. “Not to worry, darling. That’s what a nanny is for.” Was I really comfortable with the idea of a nanny, though? He’d explained many times that she would simply help out with the day to day needs and allow me to rest when I needed to, so I was starting to become more comfortable with the untraditional ways of child-rearing that he was more used to, but I still worried. Now wasn’t really the time to argue, though, with him already being late to work. I simply nodded and wished him farewell, sending him off to his workplace.

So, soon we would have kittens _and_ a child in our lives. Clearly we weren’t meant to have any life that was close to boring or possibly even normal. There were already people calling to reserve a ‘first interview with the new parents’ for after our little one was born, thanks to our celebrity couple statues. I simply sighed and snuggled back into the pillows of our enormous bed, sinking back perfectly into the down. Once my husband was home, we could discuss the nanny and Elizabeth in more detail without worrying about him being late.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	10. So Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed so right when suddenly something goes so wrong.

Everything had gone so well, so it almost felt wrong to have something go…so wrong. With the best doctors and nursing staff available, it was hard for anything to go wrong really. Or so we thought. There are some things in life that you simply couldn't plan for. No matter how trained your bodyguards were, no matter how professional, no matter how hand-picked, sometimes things go wrong.

Our daughter was a perfect little angel, snuggled into blankets and wrapped tight. I was exhausted, obviously, and our new nanny was already with us, the one pushing my wheelchair as we made our way out to the parking garage, my husband's hand on my shoulder from time to time to give me a reassuring touch. He had this look on his face like he'd seen the most beautiful sight, and maybe that's what our daughter was to him. Kyung Han. She was the spitting image of her father, a little princess to be. Her eyes were already that gray color like his and her hair was pitch-black.

People were going crazy online; the news having slipped that our daughter had been born. That meant reporters were going crazy too, trying to get the first picture and the first interview. I felt uncomfortable with the fact that our child would grow up so heavily in the spotlight thanks to our status as one of Korea's hottest couples, but marrying one of Korea's most eligible bachelors came with a price, especially with such a public engagement as ours had been and his high-profile profession. She would be cared for and happy, and she was healthy, so what if she grew up in the spotlight if she got the love that she needed at home?

Jumin had learned a lot about time management when at home, separating himself from work, I had no doubt that things would be alright. We neared the car now, Driver Kim waiting expectantly, and Jumin helped me out of the hospital required wheelchair to help me into the vehicle with our daughter. The bodyguards had broken rank, as was their custom once we were going to enter the vehicle, only to have someone dart in between them, a small mousy man with a large camera and the biggest flash machine I'd ever seen.

It went off with a loud pop, blinding me for a moment, but that moment was pure terror. I knew in my mind it was just a man trying to sneak a photo, but now my infant daughter was shrieking and Jumin was sending the bodyguards after him. Kyung was nearly impossible to settle down on the ride home, her father constantly fussing over her, using his soft low tones to appease her. The problem was, she wouldn't look at us. In fact. She wouldn't look at anything.

The rage my husband had displayed when we found out the news that our daughter had gone blind thanks to a non-industry approved flash was indescribable. That oh so well-built composure, crumbled before the anger of a father whose daughter had been irreparably damaged. It wasn't that anything was wrong with Kyung, other than that she *could* see and now *couldn't*, but that was enough to incense my husband. He'd found the location of that reporter and shoved the man against a wall, not that I'd been there to witness it.

Never in my life had I seen him act anything close to this way. I'd been called by Driver Kim and Jaehee had immediately gone into action to try to repair the damage, particularly to the company name. Fortunately, when the paper had threatened to sue, the weight of Jumin's counterclaim made them back away and sign a nondisclosure agreement. Any information that *did* get out seemed to be in our favor, but here my husband was at home, taking a few weeks off work.

It wasn't unlike him to take off work these days, simply because he enjoyed being home for important appointments and so on, but right now I knew it was because of the immense pain. I walked out of the bedroom, pulling my silk robe tight around me as I made my way down the hall to our little girl's room knowing that's where he'd be. The nanny had laid her down for a nap after I'd fed her, but Jumin had a habit of listlessly following our daughter everywhere, this look on his face that was simply...devoid of feeling.

I knew he still had to love her. The fact that she had lost her eyesight wasn't something that would make him stop loving our so anxiously awaited child, but it still worried me that empty expression that he had. It was just like when he'd used to shut away his emotions before, and I worried he was reverting to that.

Quietly, I entered the room, stepping up behind my husband with a pit in my stomach as he simply sat there staring at our child's bed. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even been on the messenger for well over a week, everyone asking how things were going only for me to say I wasn't sure. Tears welled up in my chest. Our daughter was a week and a half old, and her father was falling apart emotionally, keeping it all inside to the point that he would probably break.

Time to do something about it, or I would lose him forever. I placed my hand on his shoulder to no reaction before giving it a squeeze. "Jumin, honey bunny?" He turned his head just a little toward me, moving to place a hand over mine. "Are you in need of something, MC? If so, please ask the nanny and she'll get it for you. That's what I pay her for." Such a business-like tone even though he was clinging to my hand like a lost child. There were some things he just couldn't hide, at least not from me.

I sighed softly and joined him in sitting on the floor, leaning against his shoulder and looking towards our daughter's crib. "Do you have something you want to tell our daughter? Why else would you be sitting in here?" That was the best guess I had, and seemingly I was right, because his head dipped just a little to look towards the floor. "Jumin...you need to let it out. There's no more shutting yourself away because that's what we expect of you." The heavy breath that he took at least told me he was thinking about it, but I still felt so utterly sick to see him like this.

"Would you like me to leave so you can tell her what's on your mind?" Instantly, I received my answer. "No. Stay." I just nodded, wrapping my arms around him as we sat there in silence for a little longer. When he finally did speak, it was nothing like I had expected. "I'm sorry I let you get hurt. If I weren't the man that I am, it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

So that was what had him so upset. "I spoke to V when I found out he was losing his sight, and I remember that he told me 'You don't realize how much you use your eyes until you start not being able to.' But that just reminds me that you were only able to for such a short time. You'll never remember what the color of your mother's hair is, or learn the names of the colors and know what they are. Those aren't so horrible of things, but you were *supposed* to be able to. I failed you as a father and you're barely two weeks old."

Now it was my turn to speak as Jumin went silent again, the tension in the room feeling a lot freer than it had been, but still thick like fog. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have helped that man doing what he did, and you know that." Of course he did. He was normally the most rational being on the planet even if his emotions were obscuring that rationality. "Kyung won't remember colors, but she will know your voice, and the touch of your skin, the smell of your freshly laundered suits, the way that your tone changes the second you walk in the door after work. She'll learn to walk, talk, read, and write just in completely different ways, and she'll be loved above all the little girls in all of Korea because she is a Han princess."

Jumin had turned to look at me now, a look of stunned surprise at how much I was saying to him when we'd barely talked since what happened, but I was letting everything out too, all the pent-up worry that had needed to escape. "Love will make her happy, not sight. Family means everything to you, and she will have it, maybe even brothers and sisters who will play with her, and Elizabeth's kittens are due any day now. You know she'll be happy. So please...forgive yourself for what happened." He was still quiet, but nodded, pulling me into his arms. We sat there for a while before he mumbled to me in those soft deep tones. "She'll need a lot of siblings to keep her from being lonely." At least he was on his way back to being himself, and things hadn’t gone as wrong as I’d perhaps thought.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	11. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this woman and is she telling the truth? Or was the truth we knew all along actually the lie?

"Don't you trust me, Jumin? I need your help!" The sound of a woman's voice greeted me as I entered the penthouse. We hadn't been expecting any visitors, so confusion was the natural reaction as I handed our daughter to the nanny. "Go ahead and go back outside." We'd just returned for a walk, but judging by the frantic tone whatever woman this was had used, I didn't want my daughter anywhere near this conversation.

Typically I would stay out of my husband's affairs, particularly if they had anything to do with business, and he had become very talented at not bringing his work home with him. Still, I couldn't resist my curiosity, treading as lightly as I could with my heavy belly towards the bedroom. He never brought women casually into our house and certainly not into our bedroom. My stomach felt like it was at my feet, and nausea completely unrelated to my pregnancy hit me hard as I put my ear to our bedroom door.  
  
Jumin's deep tones were harder to hear than the woman's more shrill and panicked sound. He was far more calm, like he always was in high-stress situations. "Of course I trust you, Rika, but I still need the details presented to me. You're not making much sense. Please, sit down." Had he just said...Rika? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? What were the details anyway and how was a woman who was supposed to be long dead by almost four years in our bedroom?  
  
My head was spinning even before the woman, Rika, started talking again. "You don't understand! You're all in danger! V has been plotting this from the beginning. He's going to attack at the party, and you need to be ready. I'll have to know everything. I need you to give me all the information you can." She talked so fast that it was hard to keep up. It was hard to believe that someone as supposedly panicked as this woman seemed to be had such a strong grasp on what was happening and already had a plan against it. I furrowed my brows, our child starting to kick at me, making me give a startled sound as I had been so focused only to hear the Rika woman hiss, "What was that?" followed shortly thereafter by the door opening so fast that I barely had the chance to catch myself on the door frame.  
  
There she was, though, Rika, in the flesh, looking horribly angry before her eyes seemed to glaze over and a sickeningly sweet smile appeared on her face. "I guess my plans have been ruined after all. Ray!" Who was Ray? What on Earth was even happening? I looked over to Jumin whose own eyebrows were furrowed. "Rika, if the plan was to share information, you would need MC's help any-" His words cut off as someone grabbed my arms from behind me and a chilly voice was in my ear. "You found the phone's owner, congratulations."  
  
That voice had sent such a cool sensation down my spine, but I could still manage to figure out what was going on. The phone's owner...that was how I'd come to be a part of the RFA in the first place, and that meant this was the mysterious stranger, Unknown. "Jumin!" My voice cracked horribly as fear overtook me, emotions unchecked even more than they would normally have been thanks to my pregnancy. Jumin's face was cold and hard. "Rika. Release my wife at once."  
  
A laugh started to bubble from the blonde woman, her green eyes not changing from that glazed over appearance they had developed earlier. "I can't do that now, Jumin. The plan was to take you all to Mint Eye at once, but it seems we won't be able to do that. We'll just have to go get the others individually." Her tone had picked up into something sing-songy. Where were Jumin's bodyguards? Just as I thought about it, the chilly voice answered. If I could have shifted to get a look at the man holding me, I would have, but I simply didn't have the ability. "I hacked their security to make sure that only an image of you leaving the penthouse and then leaving it empty except for the cat and her kittens was left up. We'll be able to take them to paradise without anyone interfering."  
  
None of this seemed real, it was all so much like some crazy nightmare or a horror movie come to life, but here we were and no one was coming to save us. So we thought before the sound of our elevator pinged. "Jumin, MC!" Seven's voice. What was...how did he know to come? I could hear his steps falter and the man holding me angrily released me, Jumin sweeping in to grab me in his arms and I was once again saved from falling. His arms around me was reassuring, even in the mess of the current situation.  
  
"You!" The man who had been holding me had this white hair with pink tips, dressed in black leather mostly, a crude tattoo visible where the sleeve dipped on the arm nearest to me. He was flying into a rage, charging at Seven before our bodyguards burst through the elevator too. I simply couldn't handle any of this, burying my face in my husband's shoulder until it was all over.  
  
Rika wouldn't talk, the Ray person who Seven kept calling Saeran wouldn't talk either, but Seven was able to find what he believed to be their base, that same place V had told him not to look into. It was clear that Rika's story about V coming to attack as at the party wasn't true, but why would he have told us to stay away from there in the first place? Yoosung was up in arms, begging to see Rika, and Seven gave in only for a few moments before Yoosung started to have his own panic attack. "Why is she like this? What did you do to her?" Jumin sent me to a hotel with a bodyguard to rest while he dealt with everything, not wanting me to stress any more than necessary, but we were going to have to find V and figure out what had really happened before long.  
  
Jumin would take care of everything, he always did, and I had faith in him. With the resources he had, we would be able to find out the truth of everything in no time and maybe even find V after his nearly two years of having been missing. Hopefully, we could get all of this done before the next RFA party. Jaehee was already organizing a number of files and documents by the time I'd left for the hotel, with Zen helping her, his quick reading ability making it that much easier. It seemed that everything we'd thought for the past few years had all been a lie.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	12. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is in denial, but at least everyone else isn't?

There was something so strange about watching this woman from behind a piece of glass. She’d been trying to trick my husband into taking down the entirety of the RFA as well as our guests, and when she hadn’t gotten what she wanted, she’d put my life and the life of our second child at risk. Rika. I bit at my thumb nail as I looked through the glass as her. V and all the other ‘Disciples’ had been taken care of and sent to treatment along with Seven’s twin brother. Not long after, Seven had taken his brother from treatment at the hospital and run off with him. Yoosung was distraught, and he was here almost every day with Rika. It wasn’t until I’d gotten a call from a concerned Seven that I considered going to this hospital, but he was right, Yoosung needed someone, and he couldn’t be there for the blond right now.

I wasn’t sure why the task had fallen to me, and I was technically supposed to be on bedrest, but my heart went out to the younger man. He was a member of the RFA and Jumin always said it was important to take care of your friends and fellow members were even more important. My husband was always so practical about this kind of thing. He’d insisted I stay home and simply have Yoosung come to me, but as soon as he’d left for work, I had one of the bodyguards take me to the mental hospital, assuring him that I wouldn’t tell my husband which of the guards it had been who took me there.

Zen and Jaehee weren’t much help really either since Jaehee was trying to deal with the media hailstorm and Zen was helping her with whatever he could. That was somewhat strange to me. Zen was a helpful man as it was, and he did hate how much work Jaehee tended to get piled on herself, but he was really going out of his way for her. Maybe there was something more there than met the eye, just like Seven and Yoosung. Other than Jumin and I, it seemed all of the RFA was off having secret relationships when it came to the public eye.

Rika was walking around aimlessly at the moment and then suddenly she slammed her fists against the glass. “I know you’re out there~ Please, please let me out! I have to save everyone from her! She’s a liar!” The doctors had mentioned that Rika kept attempting to entice them to set her free, had even tried to grab a nurse’s syringe and stab her with it to escape, but she tended to play word games, and she was blaming me for everything. This was part of why I felt like I had rocks in my stomach, even though I knew I only had our second daughter and a perfectly cooked lunch, as always. Yoosung seemed to be shutting himself off to only contact with Rika and Seven, and that could only spell bad news, because he was even starting to pay less attention to the redhead too.

I heard the door open behind me and turned to see the blond walking into the hallway, violet eyes falling on me almost immediately and then turning cold. “MC.” He didn’t seem at all like his cheery self, not even for a moment, and the way he was looking at me actually felt like it made my heart stop in fear for a solid few seconds. I put on the bravest smile I could manage. “Yoosung! It’s good to see you again. I heard you were visiting Rika and wanted to come see you.”

He actually narrowed his eyes at me. It was very likely that he believed whatever stories Rika was telling him, and if so, then there had to be some way for me to get Rika to tell him the truth? I’d managed it when I walked in on her talking to Jumin and foiled her plans. Of course, that would be some shock therapy, because her attitude was completely different when she wasn’t pretending, but maybe it would break Yoosung out of whatever she was telling him now? “Maybe we should both head in to talk to Rika?”

Yoosung’s eyebrows furrowed, but he just nodded numbly before walking to the door where a nurse was waiting to let him in already, I just followed along. “Just don’t say anything mean to her. She’s trying to get better.” For the first time that day, Yoosung had talked to me, and I counted that as a win even despite the fact that he was being supportive of a person the doctors were saying they were pretty certain had actually been fully aware of what she was doing when she kidnapped and drugged all of those people. I just nodded to what the blond had said.

The way Rika’s eyes lit up upon seeing Yoosung and then dulled as I walked in made me shiver to my core, and the baby jumped in my belly in response before I patted it and Rika’s eyes flashed between my belly and my face. “I see she’s still breeding. Her hooks are so deep into Jumin, Yoosung, why would you bring her here?” Her voice was so sickly sweet, and Yoosung actually sounded nervous and apologetic as he responded. “I’m sorry, Rika! Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s just a huge misunderstanding. You’re just sick, and you’re going to get better. MC will help too! She’s not like V.”

Right, I was painted as the bad guy from Rika’s point of view, V included, but at least Yoosung had the sense to believe that _I_ wasn’t the problem and that was a start. How long did I sit there listening to Rika’s little pleasantries and fake kindness before she would start to slip in snide and rude remarks? Each time she did so, it was like Yoosung would emotionally recoil as though slapped. It hurt him to see her not getting better, because she wasn’t just sick, she knew what she was doing. That much was obvious, but Yoosung was so far in denial, clinging to the hope that she would get better and be the woman he’d once admired. Was there really anything anyone could do to break him out of that?

Suddenly, Rika grabbed Yoosung’s hands, leaning over the table and making frightened glances my way. “Don’t you see, Yoosung? She’s being so sweet, but she’s hiding the truth! MC is going to take you all away from me. It was V’s plot from the beginning!” Yoosung was about to shake his head and deny it before Rika let go of his hands and turned on me, trying to get at me from her side of the table as I scooted back in my chair as quickly as I could with my heavy belly. There was a loud booming noise as the door slammed open. This was too much stress for me, and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate before I saw that it was my husband standing in the doorway.

Jumin’s dark grey eyes slid over all of us, surveying the situation and looking like a supervisor barging into the breakroom. “That’s enough, now, Rika.” His tones were so dark and cold like when he had to reprimand workers at his job that it felt like my comparison was accurate. Yoosung stood, his chair scraping against the floor as he faced Jumin. “You can’t just come in here! She doesn’t want to see you.” That was true, he’d been barred by Rika, but then again. “She didn’t want to see MC either, but you brought her. You’re just trying to find the truth, right Yoosung? Except you’re trying to find the truth that you _want_.”

My husband’s observation was spot on and Yoosung made soft little attempts at protests before he looked between all three of us. “I just…Wanted…MC isn’t a bad person…” Jumin sighed heavily and crossed his arms, his fingers tapping lightly against his sleeves. I was certain that he had realized I was gone after trying to text me and not receiving any answer since my phone was off in the hospital entrance. His eyes slid over me, and I could see his displeasure, but he looked back towards Rika who was starting to make a fuss again, her eyes wild. “We’re the only ones who know the truth, Yoosung! Don’t you see?!”

Yoosung immediately made a move as though to comfort her, but my husband reached out and pushed him away from the now shrieking and panicking woman. That was enough to make Yoosung angry as he pushed against Jumin’s arm to get over to Rika, but Jumin ended up moving to hold the younger and smaller man from behind. “Let me go!” was mirrored by Rika shrieking for Yoosung to be let go as well until Jumin called out over them. “I said enough.”

The world quieted, and I simply sat there watching, my mouth completely dry. What could I even do? I was just a spectator at the end of the day. Rika had seemed to completely shed her veneer as she huffed and her eyes glazed over to that lightless look, her voice smooth and soft like syrup. “I simply can’t stand up to you, Jumin.” Yoosung had stopped fighting Jumin, but now dropped his arms from Jumin’s completely, a look of confusion crossing his face. “Rika?”

Rika picked at her wrists for a moment before she turned her back to us, looking at us in the reflection on the window. “Yoosung won’t leave me no matter what you say to him, so no matter how hard you try, he’ll always be mine.” Jumin let go of Yoosung slowly as he started to blabber. “Of course I won’t leave you, Rika. You’re the best person I’ve ever known.” It almost seemed like Rika was in some sort of mental break as she started to babble too, grating laughs interrupting every once in a while. “All my Disciples weren’t even as loyal as Yoosung and Saeran…I should have brought Yoosung with me too! But V wouldn’t let me take the RFA, that’s why he pretended I was dead! He ruined everything.”

At this point, I wasn’t really paying attention to what she was saying. Instead, I was watching Yoosung’s face as the denial was starting to shatter. It was almost impossible to keep denying the truth when she was spitting it out right in front of you. At first, he was shaking his head, mumbling that she was sick, but she’d replied that she wasn’t, that that was how she wanted it, her darkness that V had tried to get rid of or something of that manner, and Yoosung went silent. Tears built in his eyes, but he just stared in silent horror now. He took a step back, forgetting that Jumin was behind him and bumping into my husband who was watching with a stoic expression. Yoosung turned to look up at Jumin, looking over at me then, and taking off into the hallway through the still open door as the tears started to fall from those violet eyes.

All of his denial had been shattered, and I could hear him crying so hard as he banged on the hallway door to be let out. “We should go after him-“ Jumin sent me a glare that froze my blood. It wasn’t the norm for him to be so angry with me as well, but he clearly was. “I’ve already called Zen to take him to Seven’s bunker. He has to deal with his brother, but he can’t abandon Yoosung either.” Rika was still going off on her tangent in the background, only now realizing we weren’t paying her any attention, so now she lunged towards me in the chair only to be backhanded by Jumin, stepping back to hold her cheek. “Nurse!”

At his call, a nurse appeared almost immediately, but I didn’t get much chance to see what else was happening before Jumin took my hand and pulled me out into the corridor. He was gentle and careful as always, but his grip was tighter than usual, and he was silent until we got into the car waiting for us out front. “You lied to me and put yourself in danger, our child in danger.” His tone was so cold, and I put my hands over my belly. “You know that bedrest is just because we had such a hard labor with our first daughter, not because I actually need it.” Jumin just huffed at my explanation, fixing his cufflinks. His façade was up, but now it faded as he stopped messing with them. “Don’t you understand…I was afraid?”

I bit at the inside of my cheek, feeling a pain in my chest. Only I ever got to see him so vulnerable, and I knew that it would worry him when I wasn’t where I was supposed to be, but I had been so focused on helping Yoosung. “I’m sorry…Yoosung needed help…and I didn’t realize how much I would hurt you.” Jumin looked towards me, our eyes locking for a solid few minutes, saying things we never could verbally. This man loved me so deeply, needed me to help him know that the world wasn’t made up of only liars, that it was okay to truly care for other people and show them that too, and I loved him so deeply too.

With another deep sigh, Jumin scooted towards me in the seat, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest as he put his face in my hair. “Don’t ever do that to me again, MC.” Being in his arms felt so safe and easily made any stress melt away, even if I still felt horribly guilty. “Promise me.” Could I really promise that I would never do something similar? “I can promise to never lie to you again…but I’ll always choose to help people.” I could almost feel the little chuckle that didn’t quite escape his lips. “I understand. That’s the type of woman I fell in love with. I just never expected it to become such a problem. I’m almost jealous when you choose to help others over listening to me, even in my own route.”

At heart, Jumin really was just a big softie. I nuzzled into his chest, feeling our child moving around and taking his hand to place it over the baby as well. He splayed his fingers over my belly automatically, a familiar feeling and something he did daily. “But I’ll always come back to you. You’re the man I chose.” Jumin kissed the top of my head. “I’ll take better care of you from now on.”

He pulled away from me to look down in to my eyes. “And I’ll do the same.” On some level, it was almost ominous when he talked about taking better care of me, because I knew that would mean him trying to set new rules and stipulations out of fear for me getting hurt or something happening to his now happy family of four, but that was a challenge I would always have to deal with, and I couldn’t help but smile and give him a soft kiss. There was no denying that I loved this man.

Check out my website for more. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	13. Man In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the man in charge?

"I've told you. I'm asking your brother to step into the position." Jumin simply placed another document to the side before starting to read through the next, but our eldest daughter crossed her arms, the cat at her feet walking in circles around her. "Father. It's incredibly unfair. You just wish to give him the position because he is male even though he has no interest in it at all." With that, she and her cat left my husband's in home office. I simply closed the door behind her calmly before approaching him and wrapping my arms around him from behind his chair.

Jumin put his hands up to hold my arms and leaned back against my shoulder, his ever graying hair still dark but not in the way it had once been. His retirement was getting close, and it had made the entire household into somewhat of a mess of late. "Who am I really supposed to choose, MC?" I nuzzled his hair. "That's not really my decision to make." Of course, he would know that. My husband was as practical as ever, and I knew he wasn't seriously considering giving the position of chairman to our son.

Out of our six children, our son was the youngest child and he had always been a sensitive thing from the very beginning. Jumin found it irrational how emotional he tended to be, but loved him every bit as much as our daughters, but it had been clear that there was no way he would ever succeed at C&R, and Jumin desperately wanted to hand the position on to one of our children. Each of our daughters was currently a head of a department, except for our eldest whom he refused to allow into the business despite how badly she wanted it.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on Kyung, though? You know how badly she wants to be a part of the business, but she's always been babied thanks to her sight." It was true, our daughter was blind, but she got around the house so easily, partly thanks to her cat, the eldest kitten of Elizabeth the 3rd, otherwise known as Philip, and she was the most like my husband in her practicality and business sense, but he had always been sensitive with her. Jumin had even stiffened at my question and now his voice almost dipped into that same business tone it would with others when he didn't want to deal with them. "She's not fit to work in such an environment."

I let go of him and he let go of my arms reluctantly as I stepped away. Jumin pushed his chair back to get a look at me as I tilted my head at him. "Are you really going to shut down your emotions towards your own wife?" At this point it was almost impossible for him to get away with such a thing and it seemed he was already fully prepared for what I said, because he'd already shook his head. "My apologies, darling. Allow me to try again. I am worried for her. She's blind, and knowing how fast-paced that environment is, someone I trust implicitly would have to be her advisor to read her everything that couldn't be transferred over into braille and help her through the meeting and business trips. There is no such person."

That was more like it, a practical analyzation still, but at least he was expressing his real feelings about it. "All of our younger daughters are wonderful, but they aren't strong enough to lead an entire company. Their plates are at their maximum capacity as department heads, we both know this." I was trying my hand at reasoning back to him, even if it wasn't my forte', but over the years I'd learned how his mind processed things, and I would do just about anything to help our children and their relationship with their father knowing just how happy family made him. "You really can't think of anyone you trust? How about Zen and Jaehee's son? He's a fantastic young man and his mother was an excellent assistant for you before she left the company to start her cafe'. Surely he's looking for an internship by now."

It was pretty clear to me that Jumin had been planning to negate whatever suggestion for a person I made at first, but that he had actually started to think about it once I explained. He was playing with his cuff links like he had a tendency to do from the moment I had met him. "Perhaps...but that doesn't solve the issue completely. She hasn't ever worked in such an environment." This made me giggle just a little before I responded. "Isn't that somewhat the fault of her father for not letting her? She's nearly as old as you were when we met and she's never had a position in the company, but she was always delegating tasks to her younger siblings and she's been making great strides managing my work with the RFA as well. You can hardly say she isn't mentally prepared for running a business if she's done so well from a young age and is even managing a charity organization."

If that didn't convince him, I didn't know what would, but just at the moment, there was a knock at the door. Jumin didn't break eye contact with me for a few more seconds, his eyes the same dark gray as always, before he turned towards the door. "Come in." Kyung pushed the door open, her pale gray eyes looking straight forward, unseeing, as her dark black hair cascaded down her back. She held out a manila file, stepping forward exactly seven steps before placing it on the table. "I brought a list of my skills and relevant experience in a full resume' as well as a list of the benefits and negatives of hiring me. I've also included arguments and solutions for the negatives. Please excuse me, father."

Her keyboard had the braille letters on them, and she'd gotten quite good at typing, but it must still have taken her an excruciating amount of time to complete this task, so I was completely floored, as was my husband, as she simply left the room, closing the door behind her. Philip had waited for her patiently in the doorway, and once again we were alone in my husband's home office. I heard him start to chuckle, a low sound that slowly became louder as he picked up the documents. "I guess she's made my decision for me. So much for being the man in charge." I had to admit, it was pretty comical. Really, I hadn't needed to bother having this discussion with him in the first place, because of course Kyung would find a way to properly appeal to him in the end.

***

So, Kyung became the successor to the C&R company while her sisters continued to lead four of the main departments. Their youngest child and only son soon after took over MC's place in the RFA, which he'd inherited from Kyung who had originally manned it. This was far more his style.

It wasn't long after Jumin's retirement that he and MC decided to move to a home outside of Korea. The other RFA members were all remaining where they'd always been, Yoosung working as a vet while Seven taught their son how to build games, Zen acting while Jaehee took care of their cafe' and their son worked as Kyung's personal assistant. The RFA was continuing to flourish and even doubled the numbers of MC's last party.

All in all, MC and Jumin had helped raise billions of the twenty or so years since MC had joined the RFA initially and fell in love with the elusive 'Korea's most eligible bachelor'. Their life was one well-lived and well-loved. Their family was far from lonely, and that was probably the one thing they had missed when they'd moved to the vacation home, having their children running around in the house even if they mostly had their noses in paperwork.  After a year or so in their new home, Jumin started to forget little things here and there, which eventually became more and more prominent. It was somewhat because of the fact that he wasn't exercising his brain in the way he'd used to with all of the information he had to soak up in a matter of moments before meetings and phone calls, but they were also concerned that it was a symptom of the dementia that had caused his father to go crazy towards the end of his life. They had access to great medical care and invited a caretaker/nurse into their home once it seemed like that was really what was happening.

MC was by Jumin's side even as he forgot who she was and constantly told her she was the prettiest and most honest woman he'd ever met, expressing how impressed he was that she wasn't simply after his money. The birth of their first grandchild wasn't something he could quite process, but he still played with the little one almost constantly when Kyung would visit. After a few years of this, his body gave out and he passed peacefully in his sleep.

It wasn't long after this that MC caught pneumonia, and not wanting to fight it, she simply asked the doctors to make her as comfortable as possible. At first, the children weren't fans of this idea, but after meeting with their mother and having her explain just how lonely she was without their father, they understood a little better, and recognized that sometimes when you've lived a long and happy life and achieved everything you ever dreamed of and more, there comes a moment when there's simply no more to do and when your time comes after that, why try to fight the inevitable.

Jumin and MC were buried in the Han family graveyard not far outside of the city of Seoul and visited often by their children, grandchildren, the new RFA, and the old RFA alike. As much as Zen had once hated Jumin, he had to admit that the man had changed from their younger years, and even he missed the once seemingly cold and unfeeling man that they'd all come to know as a heartfelt and honest individual. He had mattered a lot more to other people than he'd ever thought he could thanks in part to MC's help in tearing down his emotional walls and barriers.

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
